Heartbreaking
by Cambrian Beckett
Summary: Just another of my self-inserts. Wrote this free form in two parts on another website and then edited it together to post standalone here. In case the title didn't tip you off, this is a Heartbreaker Self-Insert.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is probably just gonna be a one shot. Maybe it'll get continued though.**

Aubrey smiled as she watched the police take the cuffed thugs away. She made sure to strike the heroic pose she'd been practicing as she watched them go, legs spread apart and hands on her hips. They'd started calling her Canadia on account of the red and white motif of her outfit/costume, and the red maple leaf dead center on her chest. Okay, so maybe she'd actually let the name slip a few times so it got picked up. The world of superheroes was still relatively small, and if that guy in the US could run around in star spangled spandex calling himself Captain American with just enough super strength to lift a car a couple feet off the ground, she didn't see why she couldn't do the same in her own home country. Plus Canadia was way more inspired than Captain American.

After all, she was strong enough to lift trucks over her head! Not that she did that anymore after the last incident had almost gotten her in legal trouble, but still! She could also fly, which was something very few could do so far and god was it exhilarating, freeing, and just a bit terrifying all at the same time. Her powers allowed her to go toe to toe with the worst that Canada had to offer so far, but while she was more than willing to use her flight to get to places around the country and help out, she much preferred hanging around her home city of Toronto and dealing with small time crime.

It really felt like she was making a difference here. She may not be saving a hundred people from a crashing plane every time she caught a mugger or a purse snatcher or some robbers, but she was sending a pretty clear message. Toronto was Canadia's turf, and if you wanted to commit a crime in Canadia's city, you better be prepared to pay the price. Nodding firmly to her own thoughts, Aubrey prepared to launch herself back into the air so she could start seeking out more criminals. The night was still young after all, and Aubrey had put goals in place to meet each night that would push her to do better than the night before.

"Wait!"

Cut off suddenly, Aubrey blinked and turned to find a civilian, a young man, possibly even a boy, standing a bit away from her. It was just them at this point, the police had left with the criminals, and the onlookers had all retreated back to their homes or their businesses. Aubrey knew that she had fans, or rather, Canadia had fans, but she was still rather new, and the kind of crazy events she was involved in helping out with made her out as more of an aloof figure than she really was. The point of this tangent was that this was the first fan to approach her in her career as a superheroine!

Aubrey put on her best smile and when the boy flushed at it, she mentally patted herself on the back for making the smart decision of only covering the top half of her head and leaving her mouth uncovered. Really, people responded way better to a smile instead of a full concealing mask. "Hey there, how can I help you citizen?"

All business, Aubrey had to remember that. She was a superheroine now, a defender of justice and truth and a fighter of evil. The kid probably just wanted an autograph anyways, though she couldn't see any pen or paper in his hands oddly enough.

"I... w-well I just wanted to say that you're very beautiful!"

It was Aubrey's turn to blush scarlet, and the face mask she'd been ragging on in her thoughts a moment earlier now didn't seem like a bad idea at all. Seriously? This guy had serious balls, though as she really took him in she admitted that her first impression of him had been a bit off. He wasn't too bad himself now that she thought about it. And she knew her costume was a tiny bit formfitting. She'd made it that way after all. So what? She had a good figure before getting powers and after getting them, her figure had just gotten better weirdly enough. She had assets and she'd wanted to show them off. Still, how was she supposed to respond to that sort of thing?

"A-ah... well, thanks I guess?"

That was how she was going to respond she supposed. So much for all business.

"Y-yeah, I just felt it had to be said I guess. Uh, you uh... you want to go on a date with me some time?"

Whoa, where the hell had that come from? Okay, she could admit that as time went on, the guy was really looking more and more her type. In fact, the more she thought about it, he was her ideal man. She really liked him, both what she'd seen of his physical features, and that adorable shy stammering, yet bold personality he had going. But dammit, Aubrey had a boyfriend! Not that this guy would know that. She'd let him down gently, it was the least she could do.

"Oh wow, um, well I'm extremely flattered. Please don't think I'm lying when I say I would totally go for you in a heartbeat. But uh, I do have a boyfriend, and I love him a lot. We've been together for so long. I couldn't think of leaving him."

And she meant every word of that, she was flattered, she would have jumped at a chance with this guy if she was single, and she was deeply deeply in love with her boyfriend. She was pretty sure they were soulmates.

"Are you sure? Relationships can get kind of stale after a while, can't they? Love can turn into just familiarity and a certain sense of tolerance, you know? Maybe that's what you're feeling."

Aubrey opens her mouth at that, feeling like she should be outraged that this absolute hunk was trying to dictate her own relationship to her. He didn't know her, how dare he right? Only, before she could say that her mouth snapped shut as she really and truly thought about it. Was it possible he was right? Did she love her boyfriend after all this time? The more she considered things; she had to admit to herself that maybe she didn't. She also felt like she had to admit it to the stranger as well.

"M-maybe? Maybe you're right..."

The smile she got in response should have sent all sorts of warning signals through her. It was a smile she'd seen on all sorts of men before, none that she'd ever want to willingly associate with, besides maybe punching that smile off her face. But that didn't happen. Instead, the smile which she categorized as "roguish" after a moment's thought sent strange pleasurable shivers up and down her spine, causing her to shudder not in disgust, but in arousal.

"Of course I'm right. He doesn't appreciate you, not like I would. He doesn't deserve you. Not like I do."

The possessive tone sparked a faint denial in the back of Aubrey's mind. It sounded like he wanted to own her, not date her. She wasn't anyone's property. Except... she might be okay with being this guy's property. He was just so... great. Everything about him caused love and desire to well up inside her. She was honestly a little wet just from staring at him and hearing him speak, now that she thought about it. He was so right, her boyfriend could never measure up to this guy. Though really, she had to get something besides "guy" to call him.

"Y-yes... Yes. Um, yeah, I'd love to go on a date with you. What's your name?"

He grinned and walked closer, leaning in as if to share some deep secret. She leaned in as well, just happy to get close to him. His scent, his musk, was just as fantastic as the rest of him. When he spoke, he assaulted all of her senses besides taste with his proximity, and it was fantastic. Perhaps before the night was out she'd get to taste him as well.

"My name is Nikos darling. What's yours?"

Oh yeah, if they were going to date, he'd need to know her true identity, wouldn't he? She giggled like a schoolgirl and leaned in closer to give it in a breathy whisper.

"Mmm, my name is Aubrey. It's... it's really good to meet you Nikos. Like part of my life has been unfulfilled for so long without your presence, but now you're here."

He seemed a bit amused by her confession before nodding in agreement.

"Perfectly understandable love, perfectly understandable. Why, uh, why don't we skip the date hm? With a connection as strong as ours already is, I don't see any reason to waste time on a meal or a movie when we can go straight home and become better acquainted in a more... intimate fashion."

She nodded eagerly, even as she pushed aside any goals for stopping crime tonight, any plans for superheroine-ing just for the chance to get closer to the love of her life. She was glad he had suggested it, she hadn't known how to bring it up herself without appearing too needy or slutty, but god she needed him inside of her. She might as well say as much and so she did in a husky low voice directly into his ear.

"God, I need you inside of me Nikos. I'm dripping right now."

For the first time since near the start of their conversation Nikos seemed caught off guard, freezing up and staring at her after she finished exclaiming her current desires. She was afraid for a moment she'd overstepped her bounds, but he rallied easily and gave her a winning smile that left her weak in the knees.

"Wonderful darling. Come along then Canadia, that's a good girl."

She giggled in response. Oooh, he liked the idea of enjoying both her private identity and her superheroine identity did he? Perhaps they could roleplay some time, with him as the villain and her as the overconfident superheroine in over her head. Letting him take her hand in his, she followed after him, thighs rubbing together needily as he led her away. She knew not where, but then she didn't really care either.

-x-X-x-

I couldn't help grinning goofily as I stood at the door to my small studio apartment and took in my prize. The great heroine Canadia, or Aubrey as she'd named herself, stood before me. She wasn't someone I remembered from what I'd read of Worm. Still, that was to be expected when I was more than two decades in Worm's past, over two decades from when canon even got started. More than that, I was in the body of a young Nikos Vasil. The man that would come to be known as Heartbreaker, unless I decided to avert that particular title.

Pretty sure I'd already changed things though, but of course I couldn't be sure. I'd left Montreal behind and made my way to Toronto where I convinced a couple benefactors to support me. I could have lived in luxury I supposed, but I was used to a certain level of privacy and I preferred the idea of a small space that was one hundred percent mine, over a large space that required other people for upkeep. I could see that Aubrey wasn't very impressed as she looked around, so I made sure to send a pulse of adoration through the link I'd constructed between us. Her body actually froze up for a moment before shuddering, than she turned back to me, smile wide and sultry.

"Nikos~ can we have some fun now?"

Her voice came out in a purr and I couldn't help grinning in response. She was amazing in every way, and she was all mine. My first true plaything. There would probably be more, though I'd have to be careful not to overstep my bounds. In a world like Worm, I knew they existed. For instance, Alexandria was more than likely off limits. For the time being, I'd leave all members of the Protectorate off limits and only focus on independents. Not that I didn't have a few moles already in the PRT ready to feed me info on any hints of them looking into me.

But enough of that! As I raked my eyes up and down the red and white costumed superheroine goddess before me, I considered just where I should start. So many options! Too many options! In the end, my choice was taken out of my hands as an impatient Aubrey sidled up to me and ran her hand down my front to suddenly grope my already hard cocks still regretfully confined by my jeans. Slowly descending to her knees, she kept her eyes up, looking into my own even as she pulled my length free from its confines.

I couldn't help the convulsive swallow as she took it in her hands, stroking up and down and peppering light kisses atop the head. Sure, I may have complete control over her and thus this situation, but that didn't change the fact that I didn't really have much hands-on experience with this sort of thing. Certainly not with such a beautiful woman. As the woman who'd decided to set herself up as the super powered face of a country slowly slid her mouth down my cock, I grunted and instinctively placed a hand on her head as I pushed against her welcoming lips. In direct contrast to me, it seemed Aubrey had plenty of experience with this sort of thing as she perfectly suctioned her full lips over my shaft, bobbing up and down and swirling her tongue over the head of my cock each time she came up for air.

Leaving me panting in short order, it was when she came off my entirely too hard dick altogether, gave me a wicked grin, and then dived all the way back down to the base in one go that I had to stop her, my eyes widening as that little act nearly sent me over the edge right there. As I held onto the thick blonde main coming out the back of the mask that covered the top half of her face and head, she looked up at me in confusion, with an adorable pout that almost made me melt right then and there.

"What is it? D-did I do something wrong Nikos?"

Shaking my head, I gave her a reassuring smile before stepping away from her and towards the bed. It wasn't much but it was memory foam, which meant it was incredibly comfortable. "No darling, the exact opposite. I didn't want our fun to end so soon. Why don't you join me over here, hm?"

She grinned and came to her feet in one smooth motion before making her way over to me with quite the exaggerated sway in her steps, her hips bouncing back and forth until she stood before me, awaiting my next instruction. I didn't make her wait long. "Now then, why don't you get me comfortable darling."

Grinning wider still, the superheroine runs her hands over my button-up shirt before slowly undoing it one button at a time, until it hung from my body and exposed my chest to her roaming eyes. I knew I wasn't anything special. Or I wouldn't have been, without a power that made someone fall in complete and absolute love with every last bit of me. I saw that adoration and devotion in Aubrey's eyes as she ran her hands down my exposed chest, but she only paused for a second before continuing with her assignment. I let her slide the shirt off my shoulders and then groaned as she leaned in and kissed up and down my neck, all the while her hands slid low and finished unbuckling my already open pants before pushing them down to my ankles. This had the probably intentional effect of her sliding down into a crouch and once more finding herself eye level with my cock, now exposed entirely to the open air.

She gave the head a quick peck before standing up and planting a hand against my chest, gently but firmly pushing me back onto the bed and moving to straddle me. I stopped her there though. "Wait!"

Blinking, the heroine paused, completely riveted by my voice and awaiting my words. The emotional connection between us was pulsing by this point, and so damn bright. I was her world. She would kill for me, she would die for me. It was a pretty heady feeling. Swallowing convulsively yet again, I gesture at her costume. "Take it off love. Leave on the knee highs and the mask, but the rest should go."

Nodding demurely, Aubrey does as I ask, making quite the show of it as she slides her hands over her covered chest before slowly pulling down a zipper that had been rather cleverly hidden from my eyes. She stared into those same eyes with a smoldering passion as she slid the zipper from neck to navel, and then shucked it off to expose her bountiful chest and the top of her dripping muff. I watched, entranced, as she sashayed forward, leaning over me and speaking in a low tone. "How would you like me Nikos?"

Knowing I was once again grinning like a loopy weirdo, I settled my hands on her waist and guided her onto the bed, laying her back and spreading her legs apart to show off the rest of her wet slit. Resting her hands above her head she lay there waiting for me. I decided not to disappoint, moving in between those spread legs and pressing the head of my engorged length against her inviting entrance. A moment later I was pushing inside, and I felt her pussy spasm around me as her eyes widened and her mouth opened to let out a soft gasp. As I slid deeper in she seemed to convulse a bit. It took me a moment to realize she was orgasming, and when I finally did it was because of the change coming over the invisible connection between us, watching as it pulsed and shifted colors. Aubrey's eyes rolled back in her head as I bottomed out inside of her and my hand came up to clasp over her mouth right before she gave out a loud scream of pleasure.

Even muffled it was loud, but I just had to hope it wasn't too loud to draw attention. As she came down from that first orgasm she blushed scarlet and looked up at me with a sheepish gaze but I just grinned and leaned in to kiss her nose before pulling back and removing my hand from her mouth. "Well now love, think you're ready for more? If you can't even handle penetration, we may have to get you a muzzle."

Her response to my teasing was a bit unexpected. She just gave me another sultry look and batted her eyelashes. "Would you like to gag me Nikos? Mm, I wouldn't mind if that's how it always feels to be filled up by you~"

Growling at the minx for turning my teasing back on me, as well as causing my cock to jump and pulse within her in a way I was sure she noticed given the self-satisfied look that crossed her face, I leaned forward and nipped at her neck before wrapping my arms around her and really getting into it. As I thrust into the superheroine again and again, she brought her own hand up and bit down hard on it as her body betrayed her again and again. It seemed like every other thrust brought her to another climax that left her more and more flushed, panting beneath me, chest heaving from the pleasure. I won't lie, I was already close from the amazing blowjob from earlier, and while I'd had a bit of time to calm down between that and this, her strip tease hadn't really helped much in that department. Within the minute I felt it coming and it seemed so did Canadia, because the girl suddenly wrapped super strong limbs around me, pulled me close, and gave me a blindingly hot kiss that sent me straight over the edge and had me filling her up with white hot spunk.

This sent her through one last orgasm, and when we were both finished, we just lay there in each other's arms. Admittedly, she was a bit taller than me, a bit more muscular... I was the little spoon. I wasn't really against that though, knowing that I had the complete control I did gave me the confidence to get over my sexual partner just plain being fitter than me. Reaching up, I pull off her mask entirely and toss it across the room. A moment later I do the same with her knee high boots I hadn't let her take off originally. Once she's as naked as I am, we cuddle closer together and I rest my head on her chest with a pleased sigh.

"Gods Nikos, we have to do that again, it was just... so amazing."

Grinning as I lay against her breast, I can't help my sleepy snarky response. "Perhaps we will, but with more rope and some new positions, while you alternate between calling me Sir and Master."

I shouldn't be surprised, I really shouldn't, but I am just a tad when the last thing I hear is her murmuring, "Of course Master. I'd do anything you ordered."

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a timeskip to the start of Worm canon, and a Cauldron Interlude. I free wrote this a while ago on the Questionable Questing dot com thread for this story, figured as a small Christmas Present I'd post it here. Fair warning, it is not edited so it may be rife with errors, I dunno. (No one complained on QQ lol.)**

"He's coming -here?- To the states? Hell No!"

That was Alexandria and she punctuated the statement by smacking her palms down on the meeting table just hard enough to leave handprints. Even angry, she was in control. Except right now. She could see on Eidolon's face that he wanted to agree with her, but he stayed silent. Meanwhile Dr. Mother and Contessa stared at her impassively. It was the Doctor who responded.

"We cannot stop him, and as you know he plays a very important role in Canada. While we have no idea why he's choosing now to travel south of the border to Brockton Bay of all places, we do know this is not an invasion. Our reports say he is coming practically alone, with only Canadia by his side in her civilian identity. Every thinker is in agreement, this is more a vacation for him than anything."

Alexandria sneers at that. "He doesn't need an army to invade, as we all know too well. He took control of Canada and held that control for years before we even realized something was off about just how well the northern country was doing. While Brockton Bay is not the ideal starting point, he could easily take the United States the same way."

"We would not let him do so, of course. He would be dealt with long before that came to pass."

A half-scoff, half-laugh escaped Alexandria's lips. "How? We can't kill him as you've told me time and time again. He's too important to the damn Path. Because a few thousand steps less is worth the continued serial rape and mastering of a country."

Eidolon finally spoke up at that. "Alexandria, you were there when we voted on his life. You voted with us to make it unanimous. You agreed on his importance. Have you changed your mind? Because if so, I'll gladly go and kill him myself, Path be damned."

In the face of that camaraderie, in the face of her friend's loyalty, Alexandria deflates and settles back into her chair, only then even realizing she'd stood up in her anger in the first place.

"No. I stand by the decision made at that time. He is valuable, I can see that from a rational viewpoint. Its the emotional side that wants to tear him limb from limb for the sake of his victims. But then we don't know what they would do, how they would react if he died, do we? The best we get from thinkers is a sense of "Very Bad". Which is why we shouldn't let him leave Canada in the first place!

The others around the table are silent, letting the Heroine have a chance to explain.

"Well, isn't it obvious? He's safe up there. In control of everything from their hero teams to their villains alike. He's even in control of Dragon, horrifying as that fact makes me feel when I consider the Birdcage we let her build and are forced to let her continue to run for appearance's sake. But in Brockton Bay? He could die in the blink of an eye to a number of very real threats. There's a reason we've written that city off and let Coil of all people use it to experiment with our parahuman feudalism concept."

Alexandria shakes her head and continues, gratified to see furrowed brows on Dr. Mother and Eidolon at least, though Contessa is as inscrutable as ever.

"We can't risk him dying in that city, no more than we can risk any of ourselves unduly. The difference is, we're nearly unkillable and he is merely human, albeit enhanced with unknown means by a number of parahumans under his control in ways we know nothing about as of yet. But still, he took a bullet to the arm just last month while "defusing" a cape fight, and while he had a healer friend right there to deal with it, he won't in Brockton Bay."

Eidolon opened his mouth to speak, and Alexandria hoped it was in her favor, but Contessa cut him off before he could say a word.

"The Manipulator must go to Brockton Bay. He knows the story, he has the chapters. He will know how best to use the characters when the time comes. The Manipulator -must- go to Brockton Bay."

Alexandria could only grimace as that ended the discussion. Contessa had changed over the last decade. The Path, or something connected to it, had changed her. Alexandria feared for her friend. She feared for the human race. But the Path was all they had at this point. To save the human race, Alexandria would follow it where ever it led her. Into the jaws of hell itself if necessary.

With one last shake of her head, she slowly unclenched her fists as everyone else vacated the room. Then, she spun on her heel and walked towards the wall behind her, tossing out a casual "Door." and walking through the portal that was suddenly there without a moment of hesitation. One could not hesitate, one could not falter, when one held the fate of the world up on their shoulders.

 **-x-X-x-**

Contessa let a slow smile grow into a sinister grin as she walked down a long hallway away from the Meeting Room. Those imbeciles continued to eat up her every word. The Manipulator. Contessa held back a snort for fear that it would turn into uncontrollable laughter as she remembered the looks on their faces as she 'intoned' her oh so important Path.

Complete lies of course, all of it. Her face morphed into more of a joyful smile as she stepped through a portal that opened without command. Walking into her Master's parlor, she couldn't help putting a little sway in her hips and her steps as she walked the length of the room to where he sat, enjoying a brandy.

Falling to her knees before him, she got comfortable even as her hands came up to stroke his half-hard cock. "They ate it up Master. Cauldron will not interfer with your trip to Brockton Bay. They wouldn't dare go against their precious Path."

Her Master smiled down at her, and Fortuna grew wet instantly, flushing red under his gaze she ducked her head so her fedora would cover her suddenly bright red face, even as she brought her lips down on the head of his cock and sucked him into her mouth eagerly.

"That's a good girl Fortuna. A very good girl."

She basked in his attention even as she gave his length her undivided attention. This right here was her place. This was where she was meant to be. After all, the Path (the real one, not the fake one she'd fed to Cauldron at times over the years) had led her here, to him. Her Master was the key to saving the human race. What was a little thing like her Free Will in the face of that?

 **-x-X-x-**

Eidolon let out a low sigh and once he was fully out of sight, ensconced in his room, he let his posture drop and slouched down. It was hard keeping up appearances as the Master wanted. Eidolon wasn't the kind of man he'd pretended to be for so long, not anymore. Finding out that the Endbringers were coming from him, that he was the cause because he'd "Needed Worthy Opponents"...

It had broken him. He'd welcomed the death of old Eidolon with open arms after that. Dropped his anti-master powers on the spot and welcomed his Master's control, much to the man and Contessa's approval. And that was all that had mattered in the years since. His master's approval meant more than anything to him.

Because of that desire to make the Master happy, there hadn't been an Endbringer attack in years. The creatures were still there, but they slumbered. No one knew why, except for Eidolon. It was because he no longer needed worthy opponents. All he needed was his Master's approval.

Eidolon was glad Contessa had spoken up in the meeting when she did. He was afraid Alexandria would sway Doctor Mother. Given he was supposed to be on the heroine's side in the false persona he put on for show, he hadn't been sure WHAT he was going to say to try to convince Alexandria that the Master needed to go on this vacation. Perhaps Contessa had sensed that and thats why she'd spoken up when she did.

Either way, it was taken care of. The Master would have his vacation and do whatever he pleased in Brockton Bay. It was not for Eidolon to question or wonder what his Master wanted with the coastal city. Eidolon's purpose was to obey. That was the primary reason he hadn't committed suicide yet after all. He'd been forbade that sweet release, and told that regardless of his weakening powers and the death count from the Endbringers that could be laid at his feet, he still had -value.-

He would be needed in the fight against Scion, and he was ready to be used in that fight, however his Master saw fit. Eidolon may be unable to give his Master pleasure in the physical ways he sometimes yearned to do, thanks to the man's orientation and preferences... But he still had value. He would remember that and seek to please the Master in all other ways he possibly could.

 **A/N: There it is. Below I'm going to copy/paste the explanation for how this all worked that I also originally wrote on Questionable Questing dot com. Hope it satisfies anyone. I'll also be posting another slice of life snippet tomorrow involving the SI and a certain powerful character.**

 _ **Explanation for the above:**_

 _ **Alright so I wrote all of that in bed at 4 am this morning. I did have reasoning figured out though for how it happened. Feel free to critique that below.**_

 _ **Contessa: A very young and more naive Contessa tries to run a Path that defeats Scion. She comes up with an error message. So she tries to run a Path that keeps the majority of the Human race alive through the next century. She comes with partial error messages. "Majority isn't possible" her Path says. "You can keep -this- many alive -maybe- and no more."**_

 _ **Contessa and Cauldron keep trucking on with the Path that keeps some of humanity alive. The SI arrives and starts doing his thing. Down the line a few years, a still young and still slightly naive Contessa is left sickened by what she has to do in the name of this pyrrchic victory of a Path. So on a whim she runs the very optimistic "how to save the majority of humanity with as little loss of life as possible"**_

 _ **Its mostly just to make herself feel better. If the above doesn't work, she's assauged her guilt and can move on. As part of that, she doesn't both including protecting herself in the Path. After all, she needs to show herself she'll give anything to accomplish her goals. But then the Path comes back to her with an -answer- with actual -steps-**_

 _ **She reads it of course, I don't subscribe to the theory that Contessa blindly follows her path. Three steps in she already knows she's getting mastered. That nearly turns her off entirely, but this is the first time the Path has given her this answer so she keeps reading what she can of the steps ahead. In the end, she initiates the path and steps through a suddenly open portal into the SI's home, whatever that is at the time.**_

 _ **He's alone of course but promptly freaks out at seeing Contessa and the Portal and he hits her with a truckload of loyalty and submission out of pure reflex and fear for his life. From there the rest is history.**_

 _ **Eidolon: Eidolon is simpler actually. How do you master the most powerful cape in the world? It helps if you control his guiding light first. Then, you wait till a particularly nasty Endbringer attack claims some of his friends. Once that's happened, you have Contessa drop the news that she's "just" found out.**_

 _ **As Eidolon despairs, as he grows suicidal and leaves himself open and defenseless, thats when you strike and give him -purpose- again.**_

 _ **So yeah like I said these were the theories I came up with while writing this shit in bed at 4 am on my android. Now that Im awake (but still typing from my android lol) I feel I stand by them still, at least mostly. I know in canon Contessa has been reduced to a memic plot device. I like to think there was a point she wasn't yet at that stage and could still make emotional and altogether human errors.**_

 _ **But feel free to poke holes in this so I can try to find ways to shore it up and make it stronger.**_


End file.
